This invention relates to a device for the convenient and easy storage of an ironing board on a vertical surface. It is particularly suitable to installation on the inside of a linen or storage closet door where the space between the inside surface of the door and the closet shelves cannot be utilized.
Space saving devices such as this invention are necessary today due to the lack of storage space and the increasing number of appliances used in the home.
The ironing board is one of the most cumbersome appliances to store satisfactorily both from the standpoint of space and cleanliness. Using this device it can be easily stored off the floor, in clean condition, concealed from view behind a door or as heretofore mentioned, in a closet.
Years ago many homes were constructed with built-in ironing board closets but due to the numerous variety of designs of ironing boards which have been marketed over the years these are not considered a practical installation by builders today.
It can be seen from the construction of the device of this invention that it can be quickly and easily installed on any convenient door without the use of nails, screws, bolts or any hardware which would make it a permanent fixture or which might mar the surface of the door in any way.
This invention is particularly advantageous to those who rent homes, rooms or apartments where, due to law or building regulations, the mounting or installing of any fixture with the use of nails, screws or bolts is prohibited.
It is unique in that it adjusts to fit any length of door and any size ironing board.
This invention is an asset to the housewife due to its light construction and ease of installation which enables it to be installed or removed when a more suitable location is required.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an easy device for storing a cumbersome portable collapsible ironing board.
The essence of this invention is an adjustable vertically mounted pair of clips.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will appear more clearly from the following description of a nonlimiting illustrative embodiment and the accompanying drawings in which like numerals designate like parts throughout the several views.
The features and details of the device of this invention may be more readily understood from a description of the accompanying drawings which are part of this application. Attached are drawings showing different views of the device of this invention.